A conventional pharmaceutical injection device of this type was configured to comprise a main body case having a pharmaceutical cartridge holder, a piston that pushed the pharmaceutical of the pharmaceutical cartridge housed in the holder inside the main body case to the outside of the pharmaceutical cartridge, and a controller that was connected to this piston.
The configuration was also such that the controller was connected to a light emitting element that shined white light onto the pharmaceutical cartridge disposed in the holder, and a color sensor that received light that was shined from the light emitting element onto the pharmaceutical cartridge and reflected by this pharmaceutical cartridge.
A color label for identifying the type of pharmaceutical cartridge was attached to this cartridge. When white light was shined onto this color label, the color of the color label was reflected, this reflected light was received by a light receiving element, and the color label was sensed by the color sensor.
Therefore, the controller was able to identify the type of pharmaceutical cartridge from the color sensed by the color sensor.